


Drop Everything

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [28]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty wears a towel, Dropping things, Jack has no chill, Jack realizes feelings, M/M, One Shot, Ransom goes upstairs and misses all of this, Shitty is amused af by all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Jack sees Bitty wearing nothing but a towel and oven mitts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Imagine person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked and wreathed in steam, and B immediately dropping whatever they were holding."

"Where's Bittle?" Jack asked as he entered the Haus and heard the oven timer ringing. He was returning from the library with Ransom, each with their arms full of books. He peeked into the kitchen but nobody was there.

"Wait, listen!" Ransom nudged his shoulder and nodded his head towards the staircase. Bitty could be heard belting out a Beyoncé song in the shower. "I'm heading up there, I'll let him know."

A second alarm began going off, this time on Bitty's phone which had been left on the kitchen table. Jack set his stack of library books down and attempted to stop it. He ended up hitting snooze for five minutes instead.

"Is that the pie timer?" Shitty asked as he passed Ransom on the staircase.

"Yeah." Ransom reached the top of the stairs and shuffled his books into one arm so he could bang on the bathroom door with his free hand. "Bits! Your pie is burning!"

The water shut off and three seconds later the door flung open. "I thought I had my phone with me! Oh lord!" Bitty rushed down the stairs and squeezed past Shitty, who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen talking to Jack. "Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord!"

Jack had picked up his books again, only to unceremoniously drop them on the kitchen floor when Bitty breezed in. There was a loud crash followed by a string of Québécois swears, and Jack braced himself against the table as he rubbed the top of of his injured foot. Bitty jolted at the sound and spun around, clutching tightly to the towel around his waist.

Shitty burst into laughter. "Jesus Christ! How the hell did you manage that?"

Jack shook his head, unable to answer with actual words at that moment. He did not understand what was happening. He had seen Bitty in a towel countless times before around the locker room -- sometimes even less -- but the sight of him right now had rendered Jack speechless.

Was it the way he pushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes with his forearm? Or the way his skin flushed from the wave of heat when he opened the oven? Or maybe it was something about the combination of wearing nothing but a towel and oven mitts? Was that a thing?

Jack looked over at Shitty, who was paying no attention to Bitty, instead watching him with an amused grin. Why was he looking at Jack? Bitty was the interesting sight. Everyone would look, right? Right?

"Phew!" Bitty turned around with a laugh after having set yet another perfect pie to cool. "Rans told me it was burning!"

He leaned back against the counter, and Jack watched as beads of water trickled down his chest and over his abs. Bitty was small, yet still muscular for his size, and surprisingly lean for someone who ate pie as often as he did.

*Crash*

Jack's books clattered to the floor again. Shitty burst into laughter, Bitty jumped. The petit blond quickly recovered and hurried to help him. "So many books! Are they too heavy? Want some help carrying them to your room?"

Jack looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Go to his room? Together? Bitty was so close, and he smelled so good. There was still a bit of shampoo in his hair. It smelled like vanilla, Jack had always assumed that the scent was residual from all the baking Bitty did. So close. Uh-oh. Jack was staring again.

"Sweet holy fuck, did you just whimper???" Shitty's grin was impossibly wide now, and were his eyes actually twinkling? He had never seen his best friend completely lose his composure like this before. It was more entertaining than anything he had ever witnessed before.

"I, uh... Bittle, put a towel on or something!"

"I _am_ wearing a towel," Bitty flashed him a curious smile and stooped to gather a few of the books. As he did so, the towel rode up a little, exposing more of his thigh.

"Go put on more towels! Or clothes. Real clothes!" Jack grew impossibly flustered.

"As opposed to fake clothes, brah?"

"Shut up, Shits. Bittle, cover yourself up right now. Go."

Bitty laughed. Jack was acting really strange, but Shitty did not seem concerned, so neither was Bitty. "Okay, captain. Your wish is my command."

A small sound squeaked out from the back of Jack's throat as Bitty stood. He looked over at Shitty who was now openly laughing at him. Jack could not understand. Shitty had eyes too, how was he not completely entranced by Bitty as well? Anyone would be. Right?

"Okay, so... What the fuck was that?" Shitty wiped a tear from his eye after Bitty had gone back upstairs to finish his shower.

"I... Well, you saw him, right?"

"Yeah, brah. I also saw _you_ seeing him. You into Bitty? Would explain a lot..."

"I... Huh. Maybe?"

"Jesus. You can't tell?"

"Well, I mean... it's been a while, maybe?"

" _Maybe_ you should take your books upstairs, have a shower -- preferably a _cold_ one, and think about it. And when you realize that you're definitely into him, then we can talk."

"Right. Okay. I'll be right back." Jack set his books down on the table and left the room.

"Hey! Your books!"

Jack reached the top of the stairs as Bitty was exiting the bathroom. "Hey, Jack! Is this bett--?" Bitty's words were cut off but a hurried, yet gentle kiss.

"Okay. So, I _**do**_ like you."

Bitty's eyes went wide. Was this really happening? He had been harboring what he had assumed to be a pointless crush all year. "What?"

"I like you." Jack kissed him again and Bitty gripped the sleeve of his shirt to pull him a little closer.

"I like you too..." Bitty said, still a little bewildered.

Jack gasped. Was he that shocked by Bitty's confession? "I forgot my books. I'll be right back."

"Huh?" the shorter man stared as Jack suddenly turned and went back downstairs. " _Seriously,_ Mr. Zimmermann?"

Jack hurried into the kitchen where Shitty was still standing, smirking at him. "I'm, uh, going to study with Bittle," he explained as he gathered his books.

"Uh-huh. Here, take this. It's important to be safe while 'studying'..." Shitty dropped one of the free condoms on top of Jack's stack of books.

If Jack had been thinking more clearly, he would have been slightly disturbed that Shitty knew automatically which size to grab from the mixed bag hanging in the hallway. Instead, he wordlessly ascended the staircase again only to find Bitty was no longer standing there and his bedroom door was closed. Jack set his books down in his room and went to apologize to his younger hausmate.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Bittle? I'm sorr--" The door flew open and Bitty's naked arm dragged him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> All these Zimbits prompts were from the first one or two times I did prompt requests lol. I get sooo many NurseyDex & Holsom (and Cornt haha) prompts nowadays. Anyway, hope you liked this!


End file.
